1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicinal liquid supply apparatus, and more particularly, to a medicinal liquid supply apparatus, which includes a fixed-type medicinal liquid supply volume controller adapted to supply medicinal liquid only as much as a paramedic sets and fixes and an arbitrary medicinal liquid supply volume controller adapted to allow a patient or the third party to arbitrarily supply the medicinal liquid as occasion demands during the paramedic's absence, thereby effectively supplying the medicinal liquid according to the patient's disease and pain conditions.
2. Background Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 8, a conventionally used medicinal liquid supply apparatus includes: a medicinal liquid supplier 100, which is filled with medicinal liquid of a predetermined volume; a medicinal liquid hose 200 whose one end is connected to an outlet of the medicinal liquid supplier 100; a medicinal liquid volume controller 300 mounted on one portion of the medicinal liquid hose 200 for controlling a volume of the medicinal liquid discharged from the medicinal liquid supplier 100 according to a patient's disease and pain conditions; and a syringe connector 400 connected to the other end of the medicinal liquid hose 200 for inject the medicinal liquid to the patient.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, the medicinal liquid volume controller 300 provided to the medicinal liquid supply apparatus includes: a case 301; a medicinal liquid storing tube 303 formed inside the case 301 for storing some of the medicinal liquid discharged from the medicinal liquid supplier 100; and a button body 302 repeatedly actuated in such a way as to repeatedly pressurize the medicinal liquid storing tube 303 to thereby discharge the medicinal liquid of the medicinal liquid storing tube 303 by a predetermined volume. Since the medicinal liquid stored in the medicinal liquid storing tube is supplied by pressing the button body 302 once, it is impossible to control the volume of the medicinal liquid minutely.
Accordingly, the conventional medicinal liquid supply apparatus can be applied to general patients, but cannot be applied to patients, who require a minute supply of a fixed quantity or may die of shock due to an excessive supply of the medicinal liquid, such as cancer patients since an error in supply of the medicinal liquid may cause an unexpected fatal death.
In order to solve such problems, as shown in FIG. 10, recently, the medicinal liquid supply apparatus further includes a channel control type medicinal liquid supply volume controller 500. The channel control type medicinal liquid supply volume controller 500 includes: a case 502 having a main body 502a and a cover 502b; a medicinal liquid control line 501 disposed inside the main body 502a of the case 502, the medicinal liquid control line 501 including an inflow part 501a and an outflow part 501b respectively having branch holes and a plurality of medicinal liquid branch hoses 501c, 501d, 501e and 501f of different flow amounts respectively connected to the inflow part 501a and the outflow part 501b; and a controller 503, on which numerical values are printed, rotatably mounted on the outer face of the cover 502b of the case 502 in such a way as to regulate opening and closing of the medicinal liquid branch hoses according to a rotation angle of the controller 503 to thereby control a supply volume of the medicinal liquid through the sum total of the flow amounts of the medicinal liquid branch hoses, whereby the medicinal liquid supply apparatus can discharge the medicinal liquid in a minutely fixed quantity. Accordingly, the paramedic can set and fix a necessary supply amount of the medicinal liquid according to the patient's conditions.
However, the medicinal liquid supply apparatus having the fixed-type medicinal liquid supply volume controller 500 has a problem in that it is impossible to arbitrarily and additionally supply the medicinal liquid when the patient complains of a pain during the paramedic's absence since the supply volume of the medicinal liquid is set by the paramedic.